


Infallible Reasoning

by Ezri_Dax



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezri_Dax/pseuds/Ezri_Dax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beca gets a rather panicked call from Chloe begging for help with her Biology final, she runs to the rescue only to find out that Chloe has a rather... hands on approach to learning. BeChloe (Beca/Chloe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infallible Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anatomically Correct](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27234) by DrKhage. 



> This fic is just copied from my account on Fanfiction.net. I'd just like to say that the main frame of the fic was DrKhage's idea and that I did ask permission first before hand.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any other the characters and... well look above.
> 
> As always, I welcome constructive criticism as I want to improve any way I can. I love getting reviews too ;D  
> Anywho, on to the BeChloe-yness!

Beca Mitchell was multi tasking.

It was not something she often did; preferring instead to concentrate all her attention on one thing at a time, typically her mixing, although every now and again she'd stop to down an energy drink to keep her mind awake and alert. She'd learnt quickly that if she stopped for more than a couple minutes in the middle of making a new mix then she'd lose her inspiration and ideas, and the final result would suffer for it. It wasn't that they turned out bad; it's just that they weren't as good as they could have been. In her opinion anyway.

And she was mixing right now, trying to make the bass line for her mix fit with both songs or at least trying her hardest to. Half an hour ago Jesse had all but knocked down the door to her dorm, armed with at least three DVDs, a bag of popcorn and his trusty laptop.

As per normal Kimmy Jin had not been pleased with the jarring disturbance and to be honest neither had Beca. Since the first turbulent few weeks at Barden, where they had instantly taken a disliking to one another, the two had made an unspoken agreement to not communicate with each other unless absolutely necessary and both had acclimatised to the quiet atmosphere that had ultimately transpired because of it.

Kimmy Jin had made herself scarce pretty quickly after Jesse had arrived, but not without glaring at both of them and a rather scathing remark at the inconvenience. Plus for the past half an hour, since Beca and downright refused to watch yet another Star trek film, Jesse had dumped himself onto her bed and begun regaling her about how Benji had a major toner for a girl on campus and that he totally knew who it was, even if Benji wouldn't say.

And that was how she was multi tasking. She was socialising and mixing at the same time.

Beca groaned in frustration for the third time in the past ten minutes. Her concentration had been shattered and now she could not for the life of her remember what she wanted to do with the bass line or where she wanted the drop to go.

Beca was only barely listening to Jesse talk as she had one head phone wrapped tightly around her right ear whilst the other was tucked behind the left, allowing her to both do her thing and vaguely listen to what Jesse was saying. But her multi tasking abilities only went so far. She was only barely able to offer grunts and the occasional monosyllable word in return to appease Jesse's need for a two way conversation, to be honest she was just far more engaged in finishing this mix, even if Jesse had ruined her inspiration for it.

On top of that, Fat Amy had been started texting her a running commentary on her boyfriend situation. Apparently two of them had found and then flirted with her whilst she'd been on a date with yet another one in a coffee shop and then all three of them had immediately started fighting over the blonde Aussie.

Why the almost absurdly pro-dingo wrestling blonde was texting Beca of all people about this, she really had no idea; it's not like Beca usually texted a lot, although she suspected that it was probably a mass text. But now that she was actually thinking about it. That girl had to be some kind of mastermind sociopath to get so many guys to date her.

"Beca!"

Her head jerked back towards Jesse. "What?"

"I called you're name like a million times now. What's up?" Jesse moved to prod her in the side but Beca slapped his hand away.

"Besides that fact that you make it impossible for me to finish my mix?"

"Yep." He said cheerfully.

Beca rolled her eyes but finally resigned herself to the fact that she was probably never going to finish it anyway. "Do you ever think you're far too cheerful sometimes?" she said with exaggerated huffiness, pulling down her headphones to sit comfortably around her neck. Jesse just grinned.

"Spill it Mitchell or I'll hug you."

She gave him a half-hearted glare to his somewhat minor physical threat but complied. She knew from experience that he'd quite happily follow up on that threat no matter how much he knew she didn't like physical contact. In fact, she knew that he'd love to hug her more, if she'd let him. Which she definitely wouldn't. "It's just Amy being Amy, she's been texting me about her boyfriends."

Jesse blinked once and then frowned. "Boyfriends? As in plural?"

Beca smirked and turned back to her laptop screen, clicking save. "Yeah I think she's balancing around four right now."

"Seriously? Wait, seriously? Four people? And she doesn't think that's wrong?"

She snorted and gave him a look. "It's Amy, what isn't wrong?" She tossed him her phone before turning back to her laptop. "Look at what she's said so far, they're hilarious."

Jesse raised an eyebrow but did as she said and opened her texts. "Wow, that's a uh... How did she even get that to happen?!... Oh my God-" He burst into laughter and flopped back onto her bed, holding Beca's phone above his face whilst he kept laughing. Despite herself, Beca couldn't help smiling to herself at his glee. Although Jesse had an annoying habit of barging in on her life equipped with another "totally awesome" movie in hand and a way too happy smile on his face, he was actually Ok. He was safe.

His voice took her out of her head again. "I have got to hang out with her more often."

"Watch out Swanson or she'll make you a boyfriend too."

"Oh Ha-ha. Not possible. I don't go for blondes."

"What do you go for then? Guys?"

"I am not gay Beca! Why do you always think I am?"

"Ok, when I came by yesterday, you and Benji were on the floor a lot closer than straight people would be."

"Well yeah, we were bro wrestling!"

Beca gave him a cynical look but couldn't help a small smile and eye roll. "The time before you guys were boxer pinging. But whatever you say, weirdo."

"It's a thing, Ok?"

She was saved from having to comment when her phone vibrated in Jesse's hands again. But before she could ask whether it was Fat Amy again, the opening pangs of Titanium burst out and Beca immediately knew who it was. Chloe. She held out her hand to Jesse and demanded. "Phone please."

Jesse read the display name and looked back up at her. "Chloe's ringtone is Titanium? Cool, what's mine?"

"You don't have one, now give me my phone." Beca said impatiently before lunged forward, grabbing for the device but Jesse pulled away and moved up from the bed, holding it above his head.

"How come I don't get one?"

"Because it's a sort of this inside joke... thing between me and Chloe. Now give me phone! She's gunna hung up."

Jesse looked hurt but handed over the phone anyway. Beca raised an unimpressed eyebrow but pressed the green dial.

"Hey Chloe! ... Yeah sorry about that, Jesse was being a dick...-"

Jesse huffed slightly and sat sulkily back down on the bed, but still stayed silent.

"-Oh, don't worry about it. What's up? ... Why not ask Aubrey, you share a dorm with her don't you? ... Fair enough but I'm kinda busy-..."

She sighed into the phone receiver.

"-How badly? ... Ugh, fine! ... Yeah Ok. ... I'll be there. Bye." She hit end call and slid it into her pocket. "Sorry Jesse, I'm gunna have to kick you out. Chloe's spazzing out about her Biology final."

"Oh come on Beca, I was here first!" He looked genuinely upset and Beca felt a pang of guilt. Since joining their own respective A-capella groups the two had been spending less and less time with each other outside of stacking CD's at the Radio Station. They'd only been able to hang out whenever Jesse forced her to or when she wasn't with the Bellas, well, more specifically, one particular Bella.

"We barely get to spend time together as it is! And now you're just going to go to Chloe like it's nothing. I mean, I had to bribe you with popcorn to even talk to me today!"

"Well you did almost kick down my door Jesse. And anyway this is different! This is her finals. You know; those things you need to graduate?"

He threw up his hands and retorted in exasperation. "She's smart Beca; she probably doesn't need your help but wants to be told she's amazing because someone hasn't said that to her in at least ten minutes!"

Beca stood up, fists clenched by her sides, her irritation clearly visible. "Chloe is not like that! She's like, the least egotistical person there is and the kindest person I know, or have you not met her Jesse?"

"Oh come on, whenever she calls you go to her straight away!"

"No I don't. Not if I'm mixing! Or were you not there when I said I was busy just now?"

"You're still going though!"

"Because she needs help asshole!"

He exhaled heatedly through his nose and glared at her, a glare she returned with an angrily taut jaw. Finally he shook his head dejectedly and put his hands up in surrender. "Fine, whatever. I don't want to argue, Ok? Just... Just go help Chloe, Beca."

She nodded stiffly and blew a rebellious lock of hair out of her face with more force than necessary before offering him a tight smile which he returned without enthusiasm. He turned to leave, picking up his laptop and DVDs and just as he opened the door, Beca called out after him.

"Jesse, wait."

He turned around quickly, his face hopeful. "Yeah?"

"We'll hang out some other time, Ok?"

"Yeah ... Sure." He shut the door behind him.

"Oh for fuck's sake."

In the few minutes it had taken to grab her jacket and walk outside, the sky had rapidly clouded over and begun thunder it down with rain. Large puddles had quickly accumulated on the ground and the building's water pipes had already started to disgorge large quantities of water. Anything and everything outside was already soaked through.

And it was just then that she remembered that Chloe's apartment was at least a fifteen minute walk away. She was going to get soaked.

"Shit."

Beca was not proud of the fact that several excuses to stay at home drifted through her mind. Keeping dry just seemed very attractive at that point, but then she felt angry at herself for even beginning to think that way. Chloe would never even think that if she were the one who needed help.

She shook her head and tried to focus on the positives, something that Chloe had somehow managed to make her do. Apparently the bubbly redhead was rubbing off on her much more than she originally thought.

Ok. Positives, focus on the positives. You'll be with Chloe. That's a bonus. Chloe is fun and happy and bubbly. And she'd be totally happy to see you. So, man up Mitchell.

Outside thunder rolled loudly and the wind whipped wildly about the trees in the courtyard, an extra heavy burst of rain cascaded from the sky, blurring her sight of the courtyard. Beca briefly wondered how she had not known that this big of a storm was coming, but then she'd realised that she'd probably been too busy mixing or ignoring Jesse when he'd told her about it.

God! Why of all times, did this have to happen now?

She sighed irritably and flipped her hood up before stuffing her hands deep in her pockets. Worst comes to the worst, then she could borrow some of Chloe's clothes. Lord knows Chloe has stolen enough of her hoodies for the redhead to owe her.

She stepped out into the rain.

 

___

 

"Beca, oh my God!"

When Chloe had heard a knocking on her door, she had quite happily skipped over and flung open the door, with the intention of greeting Beca in a bear hug, only to find a thoroughly drenched Beca Mitchell staring back at her. Her grin immediately fell from her face and she yanked Beca in to her apartment. "Holy shit Beca, you're soaked!"

"Oh r-really? I h-hadn't noticed!" Beca chattered sarcastically through her teeth. With her small frame and apparently quite thin clothes, the brunette had quickly become a shivering cold wreck, complete with a pale face and miserable annoyance written all over her.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was raining! I've been studying for hours and I didn't even notice; - I would have picked you up if I knew!"

Chloe put the back of her fingers against Beca's cheek to feel how cold she was and unknowingly managed to effectively cut off Beca's next angry comment. Ignoring the droplets of water that were still dripping from the brunette's hair and face, her own twisted into that of deeper concern when she realised just how cold Beca was. "Shit, you're freezing. C'mon!"

Before Beca could make a derisive comment about Chloe pointing out the obvious, the redhead was quickly dragging her towards the bathroom, oblivious to the spattering of water droplets on the floor from Beca's clothing.

The second they were in the bathroom Chloe had immediately begun to strip Beca of her jacket and went to undo the buttons on her favourite green and blue chequered shirt, managing to fly through three of the five buttons before Beca's icy hands finally managed to grip hers.

"D-dude, woah! I can undress myself!" Beca stepped back and gently but firmly took Chloe's hands away from her sodden shirt, trying to ignore the almost hurt look that had flitted across the older Bellas face.

"Oh please, I've seen you naked before." But seeing that Beca wasn't going to change her mind she let the subject go. "I'll go get you some clothes."

Beca grunted her thanks and when Chloe left Beca had immediately shut the door and started peeling off her layers. For once she actually hated that she was wearing layers, because a combination of trembling fingers and a shivering body did not make it an easy task to strip down. But it was worth it when she stepped under the hot stream of the shower, she almost moaned. Showers always managed to wash away her irritation.

God that feels good.

 

\-----

 

It had taken Chloe a couple minutes to hunt down a comfortable set of sweats and a tank top for Beca. The clothes were going to be a tad too big for the short brunette as Chloe had a clear couple of inches on Beca but she was sure that the clothes were going to be a comfortable fit. In any event this was definitely not what she had in mind when Beca was meant to come round. She'd meant for them to immediately snuggle down and get Beca to help her with her biology or at least get Beca to help her to relax more. Chloe screwed up her nose in annoyance. Now, it was more likely that Beca would be more prickly than usual; the DJ wasn't known for her love of rain.

Suddenly she perked up as an idea stole through her mind and a smile made its way on to her face as it began to solidify. Oh yes. She'd definitely get her revision done, with maybe a cuddle here and there if possible. Whether Beca wanted to admit it or not, she was actually a fantastic hugger.

Clutching her spare clothes she walked back into the bathroom, not bothering to think whether or not Beca would mind and put them beside the towel rack before turning around. She stopped, frozen in place when she saw Beca. Her shower stall was glass and although water droplets and steam distorted her view, she could clearly see a very naked body. A very wet, naked body. Beca's very wet, soapy and totally naked body.

Her mouth went dry.

The brunette was fortunately facing away from her with her head tilted upwards, letting the steady stream of hot water wash over her face, washing the soapy bubbles away. Her hands were in her hair, sliding it away from her face and smoothing out any tangles in her dark locks.

Chloe could feel her heart beat disjointedly and she was barely aware that her mouth had fallen open. She could see the toned muscles of Beca's back dance attractively as the brunette stretch above her, reaching for the bright yellow loafer on the shower rack. She watched the last of the bubbles slide down the dip of her spine, right down to her ass. And oh God. What an ass.

My God she's beautiful.

Chloe was a lover of all things and wasn't afraid to admit it. If it made her happy or made others happy, she loved it. It was this innate thing inside of her that just made her want everyone else to be happy. She loved to share her happiness, whether it was by giving a hug, a kiss or even something as simple as a smile in the corridor.

As she grew up, people began to accept this about her. She was known as Chloe Beale, the lover of all things, the instigator of hugs, and the one whose knowledge of personal space was non-existent. Affection was her forte. In essence, she had a healthy appreciation of everything in life and that extended to romance. She didn't care if you were male or female, if she was attracted to you, that was it. She was attracted to you.

And dear God was she attracted to Beca right now.

She'd always been pulled to the shorter brunette but had always chalked it up to Beca being so mysterious. There was just something about her that was just ... fascinating and she constantly wanted to know more about her. But recently that fascination had turned into a full blown crush. Normally she'd have acted on it straight away, gone up to the person in question and turn on the irrepressible Chloe charm. It usually got what she wanted, whether it was sex or just a simple hug. But with Beca it was different. She really liked the prickly brunette despite the fact that they were opposites in almost every way, but she felt as though they had some sort of connection, even if she couldn't quite put her finger on what that maybe.

She hadn't said anything about it yet for fear of Aubrey's disapproval or that Beca may not appreciate just how much Chloe liked her or even that it might make things awkward in rehearsals. At least, this is what she told herself. Truthfully, she just wouldn't be able to deal with the rejection, or the possibility that Beca might not be friends any more. Despite this fear, it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back her feelings for Beca. Especially since this was the second time she'd seen her naked.

And it was then that she realised that she was still staring at Beca showering with her mouth open. Thanking whatever gods had been watching over her then, she grabbed Beca's wet clothes and quickly left, accidently leaving the bathroom door wide open.

 

\-----

 

"So, I'm going to guess that some perv came into the bathroom whilst I was in the shower. I mean, how else would these clothes magically appear?" Beca smirked as she walked back into the bedroom dressed in Chloe's sweats and tank top, towelling her hair as she went. She was genuinely feeling much better now that she was finally warm again, less prickly, although she could probably do with a hoody.

She stopped midstride when she saw Chloe. The red heads' hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail and she was wearing an oversized Barden hoody and had wrapped her up in a mound of blankets and pillows. She'd somehow managed to mould the quilts into a strategically built, small cavern of warmth and was already waiting for Beca. She looked entirely adorable.

"Chloe, what even..?"

Chloe patted the space next to her. "I made a cubby hole for studying." She said simply, smiling widely. "They're epic for studying, so get your ass in here Mitchell."

"But, there's like no room in there though." It was true, the little cubby hole that Chloe had created was barely large enough for one person, let alone two. Even if Beca was probably short enough to count as half. Beca hesitated, she was sure there was going to be a lot of physical contact and she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that.

"Just get in Beca." But then again, this was Chloe. Whether or not she wanted space meant nothing to the redhead and she'd learnt to just deal with it.

"That's what she said." Beca smirked and Chloe rolled her eyes and gave her a pointed look. "Ugh, fine. One sec." She turned away and whipped her hair forward, furiously rubbing at the wet strands of her stupidly thick hair in one more ditch attempt to dry it. She figured that Chloe probably didn't want her hair to drip on her blanket fort thingy.

What she didn't realise though was that she'd given Chloe the perfect view of her ass, even if it was covered by overly large sweats.

"You know, you're kinda hot in my clothes."

Beca froze. From her position she couldn't see if Chloe was being serious or not since she was both facing away and had her head covered by a towel. But then again Chloe was the type of person to compliment everyone, even if it was slightly weird. "Uh, thanks?" After one more quick rub of her hair, she dumped the towel on a nearby chair and moved towards the bed.

"What? I was just saying." Beca couldn't help rolling her eye. "Now like I said before, get in."

"Bossy ginger." But she complied anyway, cautiously sliding in one leg, carefully trying not to brush Chloe's leg with her own before finally awkwardly sliding in the other, both legs a little uncomfortable with the strain of trying to no rest against Chloe's leg.

But this was apparently not going to be an issue. The instant that Beca had situated herself in their snug cocoon Chloe had immediately cuddled up to her, pressing all available skin, from the shoulder all the way down to their feet, together. Never let it be said that Chloe Beale did anything half way.

Beca was actually quite proud of the fact that she didn't tense up. At least too much. If Chloe noticed Beca's edgy behaviour she didn't point it out which Beca was actually grateful for. Instead she pulled her text book onto their laps, the book already open to the page needed.

Beca gawked at the book spread across her lap. "Holy shit Chloe, you have to learn all of that?!"

"Yeah, and there's more on the next page." Chloe threw her head back onto the pillows and groaned pitifully. "I am so going to fail this final." She pouted and covered her face with her hands. "Why did I take Anatomical Biology?"

"Because you're a super smart person who wants to be a badass Doctor."

Chloe looked over at Beca and gave her a gentle smile before throwing her arms around the brunette in a tight hug. "Thanks Beca. Ok, let's... Let's start with the arms?" When Beca nodded she pointed out the section in the book before grabbing the brunettes' arm closest to her and putting it across her lap.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Beca frowned slightly and tried pulling her arm away but gave up after Chloe quickly made it clear that her arm wasn't going anywhere.

"I work better if I have a model to use."

"And your own arm isn't good enough?"

"I like yours better. Besides, it'll be hard to get all the places."

Beca gave her a look but in the end just rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine, but I'm going to need it back when we turn the page." Beca looked down at the textbook and traced with her finger down the page.

"Ok, Phalanges?"

Chloe immediately moved to trace the end of her fingers down Beca's and stopped at the knuckle. "That one's easy." She smiled.

"Dude, we just started, don't get cocky. Metacarpals?"

Chloe poked out her tongue at her but did as she asked. She used both thumbs to lightly trace the back of Beca's hand, careful to feel for the bones in question. "There, and they then lead on to the Carpals, which is here, the wrist."

"Yep, arms?"

Chloe stopped for a second, thinking. She traced her hands up Beca's forearms, all the way up to her shoulder but came back down to rest on Beca's bicep, internally grinning when she saw goose bumps follow the path her hands had taken.

"This is the Humerous bone and the other two are the... Radius?" At Beca's encouraging nod she smiled. "And...-" Chloe stopped and thought for a moment. "The uh... Crap, what is it?"

"Lost so soon Beale?" Beca smirked when Chloe's expression morphed into one of mock irritation. "It's the Ulna."

"Oh crap, I totally knew that!"

"Yeah, totally."

Chloe prodded Beca in the side, earning her a surprisingly girly squeal. "At least I'm not the one who squeals like that."

Beca gave her a mock glare "You are far too mean to me. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because I'm adorable and you love it." At that Beca had to grin but tamed it down before Chloe could tease her about it, even if it was true. "Legs now?"

Beca looked down where both their lower halves were tucked comfortably under the covers, their legs still pressed together. It was then Beca decided she actually liked the physical contact despite being awkward about it before. She turned back to Chloe "But they're really warm."

"Beca... did you just pout?"

She froze; eyes wide. "...No."

Chloe started laughing, a deep, belly shaking laugh. "Oh my God. That's fantastic! Beca Mitchell, Badass DJ, literally just pouted in front of me! Aww diddums."

"Shut up!"

"Does someone need a get happy hug?"

"Oh no. No, no, no, no!" But Beca was too slow and Chloe already had her arms around the brunette again in a strong embrace, quickly quelling Beca's attempts at struggling. "You suck Beale."

"Oh come on Mrs Grumpy gills! Smile!" But Beca didn't move apart from to cross her arms as best she could under Chloe's arms and glare irritably straight ahead, refusing to even look at the teasing redhead.

Chloe narrowed her eyes playfully before leaning in close until her lips were right by Beca's ear. "Do I need to kiss it better?" Her voice was both low and husky and she couldn't help but grin when Beca shivered softly, more goose bumps rising on her neck. Chloe wisely didn't comment on it. Instead she interpreted Beca's silence to mean 'do whatever you want' and pressed a solid kiss to her cheek, emphasising the 'mwah' sound when she pulled away.

Beca slowly turned to look at Chloe, the confused look on her face evident. But when Chloe just smiled at her so guiltlessly she couldn't stop herself from letting out a short breathy laugh. "Oh my God, you're so weird."

"Yeah, but you love me. Now move it Mitchell. I wanna see those legs."

Beca contemplated not doing what she said but when Chloe cocked her head at her expectantly; she grumbled but did as asked. It wasn't fair that Chloe knew exactly how to manipulate people with those big baby blues.

She slid her legs out of their warm cocoon and laid them out in front of her, resting them on top of the covers, watching Chloe who did the same but instead knelt beside her. After a few seconds she gave Beca another expectant look.

"Oh, right yeah. Uhh... Are we doing the feet first or...?"

Truthfully Beca would have immediately told Chloe what to do instead of waiting for Chloe to give a prompt to start, but when Chloe slid of out of the covers with her she'd seen that she was wearing black sleep shorts. Really short, showing off the ass perfectly, sleep shorts. Not only that but they revealed impossibly long, tanned legs which looked as if they should have been owned by a model. Although, she was pretty sure that Chloe could easily have been a model if she wanted to.

She wasn't sure why this was having such an effect on her now. She'd seen Chloe's legs many times before when the redhead had decided to wear shorts or workout clothes to rehearsals. Whilst she'd been able to appreciate her toned legs and honey hued skin at the time, it had not had as much as an effect as it did now. All she had to do now was just reach out... and touch them.

She blinked. She blamed her thoughts on the proximity.

"No, I know them well enough."

"Ok... Where are the...-" Beca traced her finger down the page again. "-Fibula and Tibia?"

Chloe placed her hands down onto Beca's lower leg and stroked her hands along Beca's leg as to where the bones should be, she didn't notice Beca giving her a slightly odd look. "Here's the Tibia and... here should be the Fibula. Huh, you have really nice legs."

"So do you."

"Really?" At Chloe's mega-watt smile Beca realised she'd said that aloud.

Fuck.

"I, - Well, yeah. I mean- Look at you. You're like... a model or something. And that's really-" Beca's face had gone a deep shade of red and she refused to look at Chloe who happened to have the happiest smile on her face, instead concentrating all her focus onto the textbook. She coughed embarrassedly and cleared her throat. "Ok, next bone. The femur. Where is it and which parts does it connect to?"

Despite her longing to tease Beca, Chloe refrained; instead choosing to sit her hands on Beca's thigh before trailing her right hand to brush across to the hip bone. She didn't miss the hitch in Beca's breath. "The femur is the whole bone in the thigh and is connected to the Patella-" She tapped Beca's kneecap. "- and the pubic bone." Her hands slid towards the brunette's crotch but almost immediately got stopped by a slightly shaky hand.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say that this was a ruse for you to get a free pass at feeling me up." Beca said jokingly as she moved Chloe's hand away much to the hidden disappointment of the redhead.

"Well, I did get you into my bed didn't I?"

"I was cold!"

"Yeah but you were still awkward about it!"

"Details." Said Beca waving off Chloe's retort. "Anyway, you seem to be fine with all this." She said nodding towards the textbook. "So are we done yet? Or can I get some food, I'm starving."

"Not surprising since you practically live on malteasers and red bull. And no, we have the ribs, back and head to do."

"Dude, don't diss the malteasers. They're like an orgasm on the taste buds."

"I could tell you what else could orgasm on the taste buds..."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that..."

Chloe grinned. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. You love me."

"That's debateable. Ok, how are we going to do thi-" Before she could finish her sentence, Chloe had swung her leg up and over Beca's and was now effectively straddling the somewhat shocked DJ.

"There we go, easy."

"W-what? Dude! Get off of me." Beca made to push Chloe off but Chloe caught her hands in her own, entwining their fingers easily so that Beca couldn't try and push her off again.

"But this is the easiest position in which I can see your ribs! I can't do it on myself because I can't see what I'm doing and it'll be so much easier on you. Please Beca?"At Chloe's pleading gaze and their linked hands, Beca was actually finding it hard to resist her. "It'll be quick, I swear! There's not much to it"

Beca freed her hands from Chloe and immediately missed the contact but she crossed her arms and threw a quick a glare at the redhead anyway, which Chloe just grinned at. "I swear you the most annoying person I know."

"Correction: The hottest person you know."

Well she couldn't argue with that.

"Ugh, Ok. Fine, but it'd better be quick." She gave Chloe a pointed look before turning back to the book again. "Where are the Floating ribs?"

Clearly happy at Beca's lack of resistance, Chloe shifted forward until she was sat directly on Beca's crotch, eliciting an almost noticeable gasp from both of them; both tried not to think about their reactions too much.

Yet again Beca was left to wonder how Chloe managed to get her to just accept that Chloe was going to be in her space when she never did it with anyone else. She genuinely didn't think anyone else had the ability invade her personal bubble and get away with it. Just today she'd slapped Jesse away when he'd tried to poke her.

Chloe put both her hands on either side of Beca's body and thought for a brief time before feeling for the brunette's ribs. She frowned and paused, her hands moving back and forth over the same spot as she tried to find the 11th and 12th ribs, then she stopped, clearly frustrated. "I can't find them."

"Why? Do I not have them? Cuz, if that makes me an alien, that'd be kinda cool."

Chloe rolled her eyes and lightly hit Beca's side. "No, you silly. I can't feel them. You're gunna have to take off your top."

"What! - Dude no."

"But I can't feel them otherwise!"

"You're already overly invading my personal space!

"So let me invade like a tiny bit more! C'mon I'll even do it with you!" And before Beca could even think of stopping her, Chloe had whipped off her hoody and tank top leaving her in a black lacy bra. Beca was too stunned to even think about looking away.

Holy shit. Chloe Beale in a black lace bra.

"Come on Beca! It'll be really quick I swear." Chloe hadn't missed how Beca's eyes had dilated slightly, turning her eyes from a soft teal to a rich, dark shade of sapphire . Maybe Chloe was reading too much into it, but maybe... maybe there was something there. She couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"Oh my God, can you just... put on some clothing please?" Beca was blushing again but this time the red flush spread across her entire face, down her neck and across her chest. She had thrown her hands in front of her face in an attempt to stop her from looking at the half naked Bella on her lap although she couldn't stop herself from making impossibly quick glances. "Just, cover yourself please?"

The hope vanished. Apparently she had misread Beca.

"Am I that repulsive to you?" The hurt in Chloe's voice made Beca peek through her hands and she then really wished she hadn't. Chloe's entire face had fallen from her usual happy smile to an unusually upset expression. Her typically gorgeous, sparkling eyes weren't crinkling at the edges anymore like they were a few seconds ago and the corners of her mouth had even turned down slightly. Beca felt like a monster.

"God no! No, no, no! You're very attractive! I mean pretty, but in the good way- Not there's a bad way or- Shit, I didn't mean to say that- It's just that I don't know how to- I mean you're like the prettiest person I know and I don't want to see you naked if I can't have all of you and-" Beca froze and both sets of eyes locked onto each other, wide with shock.

Oh fuck. "Oh God...Kill me now." Beca's hands flew to cover her face and she willed with everything she had for a hole in the floor to open up for her. It didn't happen. Now she was going to lose her best friend and God! She really didn't know how to even begin to deal with that.

The red head let her mouth hang open but then, just a mere second later, the biggest and brightest smile Chloe had ever had stretched across her face. She couldn't even move or even squeal with happiness. The one she'd wanted, had been pining for, wanted her. Legitimately wanted her.

As soon as her limbs would obey her she reached out with shaking hands and gently gripped Beca's hands and just as softly tried to pull them away, but Beca resisted and twisted away.

"Beca." She said softly. No response. "Beca please, please just look to me."

It took a while before Beca's voice rose out from behind her hands. "Just leave me alone."

"That's not gunna happen."

Beca tensed but then relaxed once she realised had Chloe had been stroking soft, comforting circles on the back of her hands. Slowly she allowed Chloe to pull her hands away enough to reveal scared blue eyes and Chloe saw just how much Beca had been terrified of sharing her feelings with her. She made sure to keep holding onto Beca's hand, to keep rubbing soft circles.

Beca took in a deep but slightly shaky breath and turned her face away from Chloe, staring straight into the pillow next to her. "Chloe I'm so, so sorry about what I said. I panicked and I don't even know what I was thinking or even-"

Soft lips stopped her mid-sentence.

Butterflies. Fireworks. An orchestra of passion. All these things and more were what Chloe had imagined when she thought about kissing Beca Mitchell but they were nothing in comparison to the real thing. She couldn't even begin to describe how she felt. It took all of one second for Beca to recover from her shock before she was kissing Chloe back with ardour. Lips slanted desperately over each other, tongues duelled fiercely and hands had quickly slid in to soft hair, pulling the other impossibly closer. Moans erupted from both of them, fuelling their passion as the throaty sounds penetrated their lust filled minds. It was only when the need for air became utterly desperate did they separate but they remained close enough to lean their foreheads against each other, both grinning and gazing at each other wondrously as they sucked for oxygen into their lungs.

Beca was the first to get her breath back, she was smiling – God was she smiling – but she couldn't escape that niggling voice at the back of her head, that little thing called insecurity, that maybe Chloe wasn't as in to her as she was Chloe. "So... You like me?"

Chloe chuckled and planted a long kiss on her lips before scattering a few up her jaw and down again until she came back to Beca's lips again. "I really, really like you Beca. So much so that I'm pretty sure it's bordering on obsession."

Beca's smile broke into a laugh and had to pull back slightly to look at Chloe straight in the eyes. "So you were trying to feel me up!" She said as she poked Chloe accusingly.

"Actually! I'll have you know that I genuinely only meant to study today. It's not my fault you're so sexy. If I hadn't seen you naked in the shower then I totally wouldn't have done this."

"Wait. You saw me naked in the shower again? Oh my God! You are a perv!"

"Only for you though."

Beca grinned and leaned in again for another kiss that was met enthusiastically half way. It was less passionate than before but still just as mind-blowing. "Mmm, we should do this again."

"What, kiss again or this study session?"

"Kissing is good, but wouldn't say no to a back massage, and you know, you could totally learn about the spine at the same time."

Chloe chuckled and rolled her eyes but had to admit that the idea was quite attractive. Touching Beca? Coaxing moans of pleasure from her small, lithe body as she rubbed up and down her back? What wasn't to like?

Chloe chuckled lightly. "Your reasoning is infallible."

Beca smirked. "What can I say, I'm just that awesome."

"Mmm, yes you are." Chloe said as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Beca... you are so whipped. So unBEALEvably whipped.
> 
> Oh yeah, I totally went there.
> 
> Ok so, again, the idea for Chloe using Beca as a physical model for revising anatomy is 'DrKhage's' idea. Like I said before, I asked for permission first, so yeah. Don't hate me.
> 
> Everything else is mine :3


End file.
